In many places where public gather for the acquisition and exposure of products and services, such as fairs, conventions, information centers and so on, there is a need to use furniture and counters to approach the public to the suppliers and introduce them to their products. In this regard, there exists an important variety of such furniture, e.g. wooden-made, metallic, furnished with shelves, partitions; in general terms, though, they are bulky, difficult to handle and transport thereof results in hardships since they take up a lot of space.
One art-known solution to such problems has involved the creation of carton foldable furniture and counters. Nevertheless, their structural rigidity is poor and, furthermore, it is impossible for one person to lean thereon. In addition, this type of carton-made furniture lacks of an outstanding aesthetical appearance, which is an important factor to achieve a commercial impact of the product or service being supplied.
There also exists furniture with countless panels, rods and posts that cooperate to each other; however, assembly thereof is time-consuming and the pieces to be assembled are too many.
Despite the above, there are exhibition devices that have been broadly the base and a board above the cover. In this type of counters, the board helps to identify the name of the supplier or the product being offered while the supplier is located behind the counter to attend to the customers approaching the module.
One of such modules is disclosed in Mexican patent No. 212,227, which most significant advantage is that the module elements can be disassembled and stored in the form of a briefcase. In the module of said patent, a hinged shelf is included within the base. Nevertheless, one issue with such module is that the shelf and the post sections supporting the board are movable within the base when they are stored therein. In addition, when the module is assembled, the posts and board are scarcely stable; furthermore, the pins employed to close the cover go outside and, therefore, are prone to failures.
The module of the above-mentioned patent was restructured in Mexican patent No. 225, 710, wherein the most significant changes are the inclusion of 45° cuttings between the post sections and a second shelf that runs on a rail, in addition a support to secure the post sections within the second shelf was included. In spite of such modification, the board continues being unstable since it sways over the cover. Furthermore, the shelves frequently fall off their horizontal position because at their free side ends the shelves are secured only by pressure between the side panels of the base. Also, the cover (body of the briefcase) faces strength issues when the module is stored therein; particularly, the cover is prone to breaking when being handled and hauled; more specifically, it has been observed that when the cover is knocked at its bottom, the impact is passed on to the side faces, reaching the lid and breaking it. It is desirable to improve the strength of the cover, taking into account that it is the most critical piece when the module is stored in the form of a briefcase.
Another issue is the generation of scratches on top of the base panels every time the bases is taken out of or put into the cover. Likewise, it has been observed that when the base is inside the cover, the former moves upwards and downwards, resulting in deterioration of the base.
On the other hand, the above Mexican patents do not address the manner in which such module may be manufactured. However, give the acceptance of such product in the market; it is desirable to have a sequential and logical manufacturing process that maximizes the usage of materials from which the essential elements of the display module are made.